Action Replay- 125th Games
by Denying Reality
Summary: A Quarter Quell is here and the Capitol has a new twist. Tributes shall be reaped from the Past- the dead tributes. Time will be altered and the tributes will have worse problems to face... SYOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Action Replay_**

Dennis leaned back in his chair and then shut his eyes. This was a Quell and the Capitol had announced the twist. Dennis was relieved to find out that he was safe. And his buddies too. The Quell twist was cruel but Dennis couldn't help but admire the idea behind it.

The Capitol was going to bring back the dead tributes from previous years to compete. Dennis had wondered how they would make them alive but then he found out.

The Capitol had been working on a time machine for some time now. The idea was simple; they were planning to bring the tributes from the past, from the time right before they died, so that they could be given another chance.

Dennis scoffed. Another chance to die. To suffer more pain. To become the object of everyone's insults, bets, taunts. It was a miserable thing.

But who was he to complain? He was safe, after all. And the children who would suffer? Well, they were already going to die. At least this twist will let one of them live. One more chance at life, to grow old, get married, be happy.

Dennis sighed and refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the world, the place surrounding him. He didn't want to face reality.

But nothing mattered. He was safe.

 ** _So, welcome to my first SYOT! I know this is not good, but I am quite young so I hope you can excuse this crappy writing. I'll be happy if you submit. You can submit two tributes and one bloodbath tribute. And you can submit your dead tributes from other stories, but do mention which story they were in and the chapter when they were first introduced. And also how they died. If you don't have any dead tributes, then you can make one up but do let gve me some details about their Games, how they died, etc. Thank you!_**

 ** _Form:_**

 ** _Name (I don't really need district-related names):_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _District (If you are making a new one, please list three):_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _History:_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Friends:_**

 ** _Allies (Yes/no, if yes, then what type of tributes will they ally with):_**

 ** _Strengths (four-six):_**

 ** _Weaknesses (at least as many as strengths):_**

 ** _Reaping Outfit:_**

 ** _Interview Angle:_**

 ** _Special skills (weapons, survival, anything):_**

 ** _Name of story they died in and their introductory chapter(if available):_**

 ** _How they died:_**

 ** _What year were they in:_**

 ** _Details about their previous Games:_**

 ** _Placement last time:_**

 ** _Anything else:_**

 ** _Yeah, so please submit!_**

 ** _~Deny~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sedan Wheel (Victor of 124_** ** _th_** ** _Games, 18)_**

Sedan didn't know how to react to the news. The twist was certainly interesting and would make up for a good Games. After all, the people wanted to see broken children as they were whisked from their time, only to die in an age where nobody knew them.

There was a voting going on in the Capitol. The tributes who would get maximum votes will be brought back from the past, right from the moment when they will be facing their death.

A victor's life was not the best. Sedan had to give speeches, make appearances, and praise the capitol. But Sedan hated them with passion. He had a nice house, a lot of money, but the boy was filled with self-hate and self-disgust.

Sedan had been Six's victor in almost ten years. For this, he was respected in his district, especially because he was a victor with only one kill. That one kill was a little too violent though. In his desperation and anger, he had literally ripped the boy from Ten. Little Wool was only fourteen, and so Sedan had the strength to take him down.

However, Sedan was happy with for his sister. Lisa was thirteen, a sweet, bubbly girl who always made Sedan smile even when he was down, or was crying because of his time in the arena. His little sister was a princess for him, a fairy and an angel, and he could give his life, and take anyone else's.

"Sedan!" she yelled as she ran into his room and right into her brother's strong arms. Sedan kissed her forehead and beamed at her.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked gently, holding her hand.

"I- I won't be reaped this year, right?"

"No honey. You won't."

"So I'll cook for you!"

"Nah. That will only cause food poisoning."

She pouted in mock hurt and then giggled. Sedan joined in and lifted her in his arms.

"You'll be safe," he said and then set her down, the innocent girl running out of the room.

Her brother covered his face with his hands and cried silently. Lisa was safe, but how would he cope up with the pressure of mentoring a child who would already be broken?

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you like Sedan! Please, please, please submit! I would love to hear from you. Also, please give me advice and criticism for my writing because I want to be better at this._**

 ** _And thank you all so much for your reviews! I was delighted to read them and I want to start writing about your wonderful characters too!_**

 ** _~deny~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reawakening**

 ** _Raymond Tate (12) District 5 Male_**

The lava was approaching and Raymond didn't know what to do. This arena was destroying itself, and Raymond was pinned under a tree. The twelve-year-old tried hard to wiggle out but was unable to do so. He was in the Final Four… Why was he so unfortunate?

Lawson Dean, the tribute from Two was very close to his tree. Raymond almost felt like laughing. It would have been a chill scene had they not been close to their death.

And then finally, Raymond had it enough.

"Kill me," he said, his soul begging to be free.

"What?!" Lawson cried. He didn't want to kill Raymond. He didn't want to kill anyone.

But Raymond was desperate. The Gamemakers had taken his life, his freedom, everything. The lava was approaching and now he wanted nothing more than a quick death, a death on his own terms.

"PLEASE!" he begged. The Gamemakers couldn't take his death from him too. They had no right to do so.

Hesitantly, Lawson reached out for the knife that lay before him. He didn't want to kill Raymond, a boy of only twelve. But it could not be ignored that the little boy had killed four people, Lawson's District Partner being one of them.

"I thought I would not be afraid. Not in the face of death. But…" Raymond said.

But he was afraid. He was very afraid. Not death itself, but the thought of how the Gamemakers could kill him did frighten the boy.

Lawson was about to plunge the knife. But before that everything became blurry, the world turned upside down. Everything was moving too fast and Raymond could feel the pain at least treble itself. He was crying now. What was happening?! Would he die like this?! In so much confusion?!

 _And where was the knife?!_

"AARGH!" the boy cried out in pain as he felt something on his legs. His legs were crippled. Where was he now? It was a white room. A few doctors were present and Raymond was in a bed. He felt as if he had been knocked out and that he had spent quite some time here.

But he should have been in the arena.

One of the doctors came to his side, a smile on his handsome face. "I see you're awake."

"Where am I? Where is this place? I was in the arena? Why am I not-?!"

But Raymond couldn't bring himself to say it. _Why am I not dead?!_

"My dear boy, I know you have lots of questions on your mind. Let's start by saying that you're alive."

"I know that," Raymond said sourly. He would have tried to run but his crippled legs stopped him. It hurt so much he cried.

"There, there boy, we're going to heal you and then you'll be fine again!"

"How come I am here?"

"You have been brought here with a time machine to compete in the hundred and first Games. The Capitol voted for you to be here!"

Raymond didn't show any reaction of disbelief at the mention of time machine. Instead he just reached out for the small vial by his bedside and threw it at the doctor.

"EFF YOU ALL!" he cried out. Tears burred his vision. Only to kill him again…? Only to watch as a twelve-year-old boy with crippled legs would provide entertainment for them?

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! LET ME GO! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT! TO HELL WITH THE CAPITOL-!"

Before he knew it, the needle of injection was in his arm. Slowly, Raymond closed his eyes, wishing he was dead already.

 ** _Artemis Ryans (16) District Two Male_**

Artemis didn't know how to feel. He had been brought to this time, and he had no idea how he should act. He had been brought to compete in the Games again. He had been voted by the Capitol as their favorite tribute from his district. He wondered why. Artemis had placed fifteenth although he was a Career.

Artemis had never wanted to be in the Games. He had been drunk when he had volunteered last year. It was too late when he realized what he had done and knew that he was doomed. The Carers had rejected him, saying that he was weak and that he had a girl's name and that they would not ally with any boy with a girl's name.

As a child he was rejected. He was useless according to other people. Then there was the fact that he looked like a girl. He had long eyelashes, large eyes and a somewhat girl-like lips. He was called weak and strange.

But he was neither weak nor strange. He was just a lonely boy who wanted friends, who wanted his family to notice him. They had not even sent him to the training academy. The day of the Reapings, in his anger and frustration he got himself drunk and then volunteered to prove he was not weak. On the trains he finally realized what he had done and regretted it.

And even now, he didn't want to be in the Games. He would die again. But he was happy about one thing. The Capitol had voted to bring him back. That meant they loved him. Somebody loved him too.

"How are you feeling, Artemis?" the doctor asked.

"I'm good. Thanks Doc."

My chest had been bandaged. I remembered that somebody had run a spear through me. It had hurt initially but now I was almost as good as I could be.

"When are the Games starting, Doctor?" he asked.

"In ten days, son."

Ten days… Artemis hoped they were enough for him to recover, size up the competition and mentally prepare himself to die. It would be easy. He had almost died just a few minutes back. Not exactly. Artemis had died in ninety eighth Games. It was not that long, was it?

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! LET ME GO! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT! TO HELL WITH THE CAPITOL-!"

Artemis jumped to his feet. Who was that?! The doctor sighed.

"That kid is creating quite some trouble."

"Who?"

"The male tribute from Five. But that's none of our concern. We need to heal you fast."

"Yes doctor. I'm thankful for all the help."

"You're taking this relatively well."

"Things were already bad for me. How can this be any worse?"

"I like your views, child."

"Who's my district partner?"

"You'll have to wait to know."

That's what Artemis didn't want to do. Wait. He wanted to know everything about the others. One thing was sure. This Five boy was freaking out. And who wouldn't? Apart from Artemis, that is?

"You should go to sleep child. It will be good for your recovery."

"You're right."

And a couple of minutes after his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

 ** _Here is the first pair of tributes! Who did you like better? Raymond or Artemis? I read the story in which Raymond was and it was epic. Although I couldn't write him as well as Wizard did, I still hope you liked it Reader._**

 ** _So people, please submit! I would love to write for your characters. I am trying to improve so please give me a chance._**

 ** _And check out WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper. His SYOTs are amazing!_**

 ** _I hope you had fun reading this!_**

 ** _~deny~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Reawakening_**

 ** _Mari Posadas (14) District Nine Female_**

To Mari the pain was still quite fresh. Of course it was, it had hardly been a couple of hours since she had been in the arena. The floating stones that almost ripped her apart. A boy had been about to kill her. It had been too painful and when she found herself in the hospital she had been grateful. And that was when the pain hit her the hardest.

By the time she her pain had lessened, she was thanking her luck that she was alive. Until she found out exactly why she was alive.

The news of the Quell was hard for Mari to take. She was rescued from death only to be sent back to that living nightmare. Mari cried at that. She had done absolutely nothing to deserve this. And what would she do? Last time she had managed to make it quite far and would have placed tenth. Mari was good at hiding. It would have been amazing if she could hide right now, sneak away from this place and live in the woods. The idea appealed to her, although defying the Capitol scared her too much to actually carry out the plan.

Mari was too injured to even move from her bed. Why couldn't they bring her back from the moment she was not so wounded? She wondered who her District Partner was. How would he react to her? Would they get along? Mari's thoughts troubled her. Would she be able to find allies? She didn't find it exactly easy to interact with others for she was shy. How would she get out of this?

"How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked her.

"I-I'm fine," she replied shyly. Both of them knew it was a lie.

The doctor sighed. "You'll be fine by tomorrow dear," he said kindly.

Mari didn't trust him. How could she? He was a Capitolite and Capitolites had voted her back here to die.

When the doctor was gone, Mari felt better. She remembered home. They were too poor and Mari had to live in hunger and starvation. It had helped her quite a bit in her previous Games. She hoped it would do so again.

There was a painful scream from some other room. It was a boy and Mari wondered how he must have died. Or _nearly_ died. She dreaded meeting other tributes and hoped that none of them were trouble makers. She wanted to stay away from every person who would stir trouble. She didn't want to get involved.

Sadly, she could not say the same for the Games. She had no choice.

 ** _Reno Shaber (17) District Nine Male_**

Reno should never had trusted Jinx. But he liked her and when she told him to go to the cornucopia for extra supplies… he couldn't stop himself. So he went in, only to be killed in the bloodbath. He had placed fifteenth. Or he would have, in case he had died. All Reno wanted to know was why would anyone want to have him in the Games again. Surely there were better tributes from District Nine?

Reno was wary of girls, and after what Jinx did, he was right to be so. He wondered what his District Partner would be like. Was she friendly? How would they get along? Reno had trouble talking to girls despite having two sisters. His little sister Deni would be twenty-nine now! And Reno was still seventeen, although he was the eldest of the three siblings. He found it too hard to believe.

Reno didn't wish to stay in the room anymore. Moving slowly, he walked out of the room into a clean corridor. All he could see was white. Reno was tired of white. It was already a shock that he had been reaped from the past. Reno had difficulty believing that he had died, but not really died and was here. It had been twenty-four years.

As Reno just stood there he saw a girl come out of another room. Her black hair was messy and she had a dreamy look. As much as Reno avoided girls, he was still glad to see another human around, apart from the doctors in their white clothes.

"Hello," the girl said and then laughed in a high pitched voice that shocked him. Reno stepped back but the girl just waved her hand.

"W-why did you laugh?" Reno asked.

"'Cause laughing is good for health!" she said happily, "You need to laugh more too. You wanna be happy, right?"

Maybe the white walls of the hospital room were better than this weird girl. Shaking his head slightly, Reno just walked back in.

He understood that he had to overcome his awkwardness but it would be hard. Would all the tributes be like that girl? It was not possible but Reno couldn't help but wonder.

Now he was tired so he lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was not eager to be in the Games.

 ** _Emerald Thunders (17) District Five Female_**

Emerald stared as the boy went back into his room.

Did she do something wrong? All she had done was laugh. And laughing was good for health. Earlier she had met her district partner and he had looked at her sourly.

"Hahaha!" she chuckled anyway. Why should she stop laughing? Emerald laughed sometimes for no reason, and when she had laughed hard she found it so funny that she would start laughing again. As she was doing now.

Her last Games had been painful. Emerald was skilled for a girl from Five. She had been in the career alliance. And there had been one more alliance, a big one, who was the biggest competition. Emerald had made it far enough. The Career alliance had broken. It was a desert arena and the careers were after her and so were the few tributes from the other alliance.

She was hiding behind a rock when she felt she needed some optimism. So she laughed right when her foes entered the area. Emerald had laughed when a career had sent his arrow toward her.

The arrow never hit her.

She had been reaped for this games. Emerald laughed again. What would the boy from One be thinking as she just disappeared when he shot his arrow? Would he be frustrated? Emerald couldn't find out now. It had been over hundred years anyway.

The doctors had told Emerald she was taking the news of the Reapings very well. Emerald was not bothered. The worst that could happen was that she would die. Everyone would die sometime. And she was so useless too. Nobody ever needed her. Why would anyone need her now?

She thought how the doctors would react if their beautiful white walls became colored. Giggling at the idea, Emerald ran into her room and grabbed a vial full of red medicinal liquid. With a laugh she threw the liquid on the wall.

White turned red.

Wouldn't they be annoyed when they would return? As she imagined their expressions she laughed even more and rolled on the floor. She might be scolded. She didn't care. Being healthy was important. Laughing was important for being healthy. And playing jokes was important for laughing.

It was all so simple.

 ** _Thank you American-Pi, Dash Sputnik-Holly and Reader Castellan for Mari, Reno and Emerald respectively._**

 ** _Hi guys! I know this update was late but I hope you're not too angry! What do you think of these tributes? Who do you like best? I hope you guys all enjoyed this. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts. Love you all!_**

 ** _~deny~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Parvati Hallows (17) District One Female_**

Parvati could not believe she had been Reaped. Again. For the third time.

She had died first in the twenty third games. It was all an accident. Sadly, she died again in the hundred and seventy fifth games, which would be fifty years from now.

She could understand tributes being Reaped from the past but her case was odd. She was there in the past and the future, having memories of both the games very clearly. She was not excited to be in the arena a third time.

Parvati was from a middle class family back in One. She had been good at the training academy but then she and her trainer started liking each other. When her parents found out, they switched her trainer but he kept following her. One day he broke into her house and Parvati had had enough.

She killed him.

She was still bitter that she died first in the twenty third games. And eleventh in the other one. All due to the boy from district two. Had he not attacked her she might have even won. Parvati was angry. She deserved her victory in the hundred and seventy fifth games! But that psychotic boy! She had suffered through so much at his hands that her district partner had killed her due to pity.

This time, however, things would be different. Parvati would have her revenge, just like she did last time by killing the girl from Four. The boy from Two wouldn't know what hit him.

Swinging her legs off her bed, Parvati stood up. Her knees shook a little. Maybe she had been sleeping for too long. Slowly, she pulled herself to the door and opened it.

Her eyes widened when she saw _Two M_ written on the door right in front of hers. So the boy from Two was here. Parvati clenched her fists. It took all her self-control to not run into his room and kill him.

 _Wait for the right time._

The girl peeped in through the windows to see a boy lying on the bed, asleep. His hair was almost reaching his shoulders and he had too long eyelashes and thin arched eyebrows. For a second she thought it was a girl but on looking closely she realized it was a boy.

 _He must be easy to kill._

That was it. He would die soon, maybe in the bloodbath. Parvati had a smile on her face as she went back to her room.

 ** _Tyler Axton (17) District Seven Male_**

"But who won the sixtieth games?"

"Now is not the time son-"

"If I have been Reaped again it's obvious I don't have much time anyway!"

"Tyler-"

"Doctor, just tell me."

Tyler prayed it was Edith. He and his district partner were pretty much like siblings during his games. If Edith hadn't won, then Dawn would have been…

 _Stop right there._

The doctor sighed. "It was the boy from Four, Cress," he replied.

Tyler's shoulders slumped. So Edith didn't make it. He had really hoped she would because she was his best friend and then maybe she could help Dawn. Tyler's father abused him and his elder sister, who was unlucky enough to be dumb and deaf from birth. They always looked out for each other but Tyler was always worried about Dawn when he had been in the arena.

And now, all that had happened so long ago. Was Dawn still alive? She would be 84-85 years old. Tyler was sure she was dead. How did she spend her life? And Edith. Poor Edith. She had been so sweet and loving and Tyler felt his eyes go bleak.

"I'm sorry dear."

"If you all were sorry then you wouldn't have brought us back for this Quell. You wouldn't kill so many of us for entertainment. To hell with your sorry!" Tyler said angrily.

How could he just say he was _sorry_?! The doctor reached out for his arm but he slapped away his hand.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't-"

"Leave me alone!"

The doctor gave him a stern glance but Tyler glared back in such a rage that the doctor left him and walked out. As soon as he was out, Tyler fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Just as Adela, the girl from Two had been about to kill her, he had appeared in this place. Completely wounded.

For a moment he had thought that maybe, just maybe it had all been a dream. That thought didn't last long. The doctor told him that he had been reaped from the past for this year's quell. At first, all Tyler wanted to know was whether Edith made it or not but now he was feeling angry. The Capitol had already ruined so many lives, what was the point of doing this again? To break the already broken kids?! Who gave them this right?!

Tyler felt ill. He would die again. If he found someone like Edith, would he try to protect them? He hoped not. He wanted to win for Dawn and Edith.

And he would try his best for that.

 ** _Thank you IVolunteerAsAuthor and WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper for Parvati and Tyler respectively._**

 ** _So what do you guys think of these two tributes? I feel as if I've messed these two up. If so, PM me and I'll avoid doing that next time. I know Parvati's section was slightly confusing. She's been reaped from the past but she had been in a games in the future too and so she remembered. I just liked her character too much to turn her down. Please read and review friends! I loved reading all your reviews! Thank you!_**

 ** _~deny~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Reawakening_**

 ** _Terence Clarion (18) District Eight Male_**

Terence hated feeling useless.

But laying on this bed, staring at all the nurses move around there was not much he could do. And he was still injured pretty badly.

"Do you want something dear? Water, fruits, anything?" one of the nurses asked.

"No thanks," Terence replied with a smile. Whatever the case, he was not particularly fond of taking someone else's help. Especially of those who had brought him back for this.

He still couldn't believe that he had been Reaped. Again. What had he done to deserve it again? He had not even escaped his first arena when they told him about it. That made him furious and part of him wanted to run away. But he didn't. brave people weren't supposed to run away from danger.

What was worse was that he knew he would have died in the bloodbath. The _bloodbath._ Why?! He was good looking and a good athlete. He should have gotten far.

Terence sighed. _That_ was the reason. His overconfidence. Since childhood he had heard the saying 'Pride leads to great fall'. Ultimately, it was making sense. Born as the mayor's son in District Eight, he was pretty well off. He had all that he could ask for. And with his tanned skin, olive eyes and ashy blond hair along with a good height made him pretty handsome. He had never thought he would be Reaped.

But he was.

Terence knew he could have done better the previous time. If only he had not boasted of his athletic physique and not painted a target on his back. If only he had made allies. Then maybe, things would be different.

Lying in bed was tiring.

Terence tried to get out of bed but a pain shot through his body and he let out a cry of pain.

"Easy there," the nurse said, gently forcing him back onto the bed, "You need rest."

The pain brought back the memory of the earlier pain. When he had been beaten by his own iron shield by the district two boy. He winded at the memory.

"Be brave," he told himself and tried to calm himself down and then lay back, closing his eyes.

"Good. Now, go to sleep."

Oh no. Terence wasn't going to go to sleep. He had things to plan.

This time, he was going to win it. He had learned from his mistakes. Nobody would be able to take him down.

 ** _Viola Reginald (17) District Eight Female_**

"Bari!" Viola screamed for her brother as her eyes flew open.

They never got along very well, that was true, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. And anyway, Viola was in the arena. Or supposed to be in the arena. Where was she? Why was everything so white? Where were the other tributes?

She remembered the fingers of the district one girl Katherine curl around her neck and strangle her. She had tried so hard to fight Katherine off but then there was darkness. And here she woke up.

"Bari…" her voice faltered.

Viola had competed in the seventeenth Games and there had been a twist. In the final eight, the tributes' family members had been brought in the arena and when a tribute would die, their family member would too. But Viola was alive. So Bari should be alive too…

"What's happening here?! She screamed, "Anyone?! Are you here?! Somebody tell me what's happening!"

A doctor walked into the room, smiling sadly at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she replied quickly, "But why am I here? Why not in the arena?! What happened? Where's my brother?!

The doctor sighed.

"Look, you were about to die at Katherine's hands," he said, "But this is a Quarter Quell and the public have voted you back and using our time machine we brought you in the future to compete."

Viola stared at the doctor for a few seconds then chuckled weakly.

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"That's impossible," Viola whispered. She was feeling very anxious now. Bari. What about him?

"And my brother? What about him!"

 _Pease don't say he's dead,_ she thought.

The doctor lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Viola screamed, tears running down her face. Bari couldn't be dead! They didn't get along well, but he was her brother!

"Go away! Get out! You're lying! You're lying! He can't die!"

A couple of nurses came into the room and pinned Viola against the bed and the doctor injected her with some drug to calm her down. The effect was instantaneous. Viola couldn't scream or even talk any more. She was conscious but couldn't really move.

Her brother was dead.

When her father left them, the two children had done everything to provide the family with food. Bari had taken up odd jobs. Viola had tried but she didn't get any job. In the end, due to her pretty looks, she decided that selling herself would be the only option. Viola was pretty with red hair and almost black eyes. She was curvy and pale. She was not proud of what she was doing but she did it anyway.

Bari wasn't fond of it. He insulted her about this because he was horrified about it. He called her a sl*t but they still loved each other.

"I'll avenge you," she thought, "I'll do anything to win. And then they'll pay the price for doing this."

 ** _Carter Abrahms (15) District Three Male_**

"So you brought me back because you wanted to see more of me," Carter said.

The doctor sighed and then nodded. "Yes kid," he replied, "Panem loves you."

"Of course it does," Carter said, "I'm a king after all."

The doctor rolled his eyes at that. Carter glared at him. Did this commoner really think he was above him?

But then Carter thought hard. He had died in the fourth Games then again in the hundred and seventy fifth one. So had he been brought from the past, or from the future? Because they had a similar thing happening in the future Quell.

"Fine peasant," he said, "Tell me if there is anyone from my future Games here."

This way, he would know from where he had been Reaped. Ingenious!

"There is a girl from the future," the doctor said, "Parvati Hallows."

Carter's eyes widened at that. Parvati!? His Parv! She was here!

He almost jumped to his feet but couldn't. letting out a cry of agony, he slumped against the bed. Parvati was here…

"I want to meet her. Now."

"No."

Carter glared at the doctor. How dare he refused him?!

"Listen, you effing commoner," he said, "My parents worked to find a cure for cancer, which will be used even in the future. I'm a king. Just carry out my orders."

"She needs rest," the doctor said and left. Carter narrowed his eyes at that. These fools never took his words seriously. That's why they were fools.

Carter considered himself to be royalty. He was an awesome person, very trendy too. At age twelve, he had a girlfriend, Hillary, who was horrible. They broke up soon, and then that bish started spreading the rumour that he was a girl. Carter was unfazed by that and started spreading that Hillary was into girls and that's why she liked him. He participated in the pep rally and maintained his social status at school. Hillary was termed as a sorry person.

And then, in the hundred and seventy fifth Games, he was stabbed horribly to death. Or what could be death. But here he was now, really confused. He wouldn't admit it though. Being confused was what the weak did. And Carter was not weak. Girls liked him and although boys weren't that fond of him, he knew it was because they were jealous. Of course they would be. He was that awesome.

He had placed twentieth in the future. Twenty fourth in the past. But the future wouldn't happen if he won now. Carter had to try his best and he would win. Nobody's best was better than his anyway.

 ** _Thank you American-Pi, We're All Okay and IVolunteerAsAuthor for Terence, Viola and Carter respectively. They are all amazing! Please tell me your thoughts on them!_**

 ** _And I am really sorry for this hella late update. I had injured myself badly and had been confined to bed for the past month. I am sorry again…_**

 ** _But please, even if the updates might be a bit late (and I'll try not to let them be this late) know that I'll not give up on this. Never ever. I'm too attached to it and I have a really cool arena in mind._**

 ** _I hope you had fun reading this and please forgive me._**

 ** _~deny~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Catching Up

Collette Renalds (16) District Three Female

Collette couldn't believe she placed seventeenth. But what angered her more was that they brought her back for round two. It was inhumane. At this time she missed her sister Carleigh, who had died in an accident. Could it be possible that she had time traveled as well? Collette wasn't sure but she and Carleigh were close so she could hope.

But right now, the annoying little brat in front of her annoyed her to no end.

"They should just crown me the winner," Carter said as he set his feet on the dining table, right in front of Collette's food plate. The girl frowned at the imp.

"Why should they?" she asked with a scoff, "You're just a useless little jerk."

"Yeah?" Carter sneered, "Well, I remember you crying when they told you!"

"I cried because I was elated to be alive," Collette said calmly, "Whereas you'll cry because you're a bish."

"Whatever you say, girl. You're just upset you can't have me."

"Have you as what? My servant? I'd rather hire a reliable fellow, you know?"

Carter glared at her angrily. Standing up, he bent and spat in her plate, smirking at her.

"There."

"Very well," Collette said with a smile, "My turn now."

Grabbing the plate, she threw the food at his face. Everyone around them gasped and for some golden moments even Carter was silent.

"Well then, have a good day!" she said with a grin and walked away from the idiotic boy.

Basil Hewlett (15) District Eleven Male

Everyone in the dining hall was stunned as Collette walked away from there. All the eyes turned to Carter, who now having recovered to his senses, was cussing.

Basil felt bad for him. He was so young and obviously spoiled. He might not even realize the graveness of his situation. People like him did not deserve to be here.

But then, neither did Basil.

So the young boy walked over to the boy from Three and grabbing a napkin, helped him wipe off the gravy from his face.

"Ugh! That scum!" Carter cried out, "She's my target!"

"Maybe you should learn how to behave for once," Parvati said slyly.

"Maybe you should shut up bish."

Turning towards Basil he nodded.

"You did a good thing there, peasant," he said, "Helping me out there. Do you wanna be my servant?"

"Servant?" Basil asked, trying to keep his laughter under control. This kid was lit.

"Fine! Ally, if you will. But really, I'm too royal to assiciate with you."

Basil smiled softly at Carter. No way was he going to be his ally. But he was so young that he didn't have the heart to say so.

"I'll think on it."

"Sure do! A peasant like you can't refuse my offer!"

Basil nodded and caught Parvati's eye, who was trying not to laugh. He himself smiled before walking away.

Carter was interesting an dude. It was a shame he'd have to die.

Bellya Virgo (15) District Seven Female

Bellya knew her father was dead. After all, she had been voted in for the twentyfifth Games. He couldn't be alive now. But she was still worried. Was that weird?

She had been voted in because her father was ill and she needed the money for his treatment. The district knew she wanted to go in. And she would have won too but lost to Tomer, the boy from Two, and placed second.

She wondered if Tomer gave her father the medicines. He had promised he would. Bellya wished she was in her own timeline. The future was confusing and to say that all of this would repeat! It made her head spin.

The Games had tried to change her but she refused. She was caring and kind and intended to be so till the end.

As of now, the boy from Five had captured her interest. He was crippled and the doctors were still operating on him. Bellya wondered if he'd revover enough to run in just nine days.

Bellya was certain though. She would protect the younger kids. They didn't deserve this and the youngest had the hardest time accepting it. They needn't worry anymore.

Bellya would stand by them.

 _ **Thank you to Betttyy, Emris Holmes and RedRoses1000 for Collette, Basil and Bellya respectively. They were amazing to write.**_

 _ **Yeah guys. I know. I disappeared for over a year. Life was tough but I am here again. I thought about giving up, it has been a year, but really... if I gave up on something like this then I'd get used to giving up. I'm not promising frequent updates and if you submitted your tributes somewhere else it's okay. Hope you guys enjoy this.**_

 _ **~deny~**_


End file.
